Patent Literature 1 discloses a frame-shaped fixing tape for fixing a liquid crystal display panel to a backlight frame that houses a backlight. The backlight frame is attached to one of the two surfaces of the fixing tape, and the liquid crystal display panel is attached to the other surface of the fixing tape, to fix the backlight frame and the liquid crystal display panel. There is provided a conductive path along a side of the frame-shaped fixing tape. The conductive path does not extend along a straight line, but zigzags or bends with curves. This structure, according to Patent Literature 1, can prevent foreign objects from entering the inside of the fixing-tape frame through the conductive path.